


Sucy's Big Potion Mishap

by EmeraldSage86



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Arguing, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Magical Accidents, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sucy has a massive crush on Akko, Unplanned Pregnancy, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86
Summary: An innocent attempt by Sucy to help Akko with her Halloween costume ends with no problems. Non that can be seen right away, but has the weeks go by and Akko begins acting strangely it is revealed that Sucy's most innocent experiment on Akko could have the biggest consequences have any potions shes ever made. Sending Sucy and Akko's Friendship into turmoil, can Sucy make up for what she's done? Does she want to?





	1. The Innocent Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko asks Sucy for some help with her Halloween costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While no smut will happen in this story, I must tell you that the characters are all legal adults whether that's eighteen or twenty one take your pick, their ages won't come up in the actual story.

"You want me to do what?" Sucy asks as she turns around in her chair to face her excited roommate. Sucy immediately tensed up, as she always did when seeing Akkos bright smile. The smile thats been filling her heart with warmth for years, ever sense the day they met. Whenever she saw that smile Sucy knew she would agree with whatever crazy plan Akko had. Yet Sucy just stares at Akko with dull confusion never showing any of these thoughts or emotions as Akko explains what she wants.

"Well I want to make this halloween extra special." Akko quickly pulls out some papers covered in adorable crayon drawing or her dressed as Spider-Man crawling on the walls. "So I was thinking you could whip me up a potion that would make my costume more realistic."

"You mean..." Sucy stares at the pictures of Spider-Woman Akko climbing on the walls. "You want to climb on walls?"

"Yeah it'd be so cool!" Akko exclaims happily that twinkle appearing in her that Sucy knows all to well. Sucy turns back around to her desk and begins wiping her now sweaty hands on her skirt, refusing to show Akko the effect her smiles have on the alchemist. 

"So you want to experiment?" Sucy asks to quietly for Akko to hear her, as she grins to herself already knowing the answer. Sucy loved experimenting with her potions, but she loved experimenting on Akko even more. In fact the only thing in the entire world she loved more than experimenting on her guinea pig was... "Akko." 

"Yeah Sucy?" Akko asks full of hope, Sucy turns back around to face Akko. 

"I'll make your potion." Sucy holds up a note book from her desk drawer. "In fact I think I have just the potion you need." 

"Really!?" Akko shouts excitedly bouncing slightly. "How long will it take you to make!?" 

"Just a couple hours." Sucy turns back to her desk and begins grabbing ingredients from the jars on the shelves. "It'll be ready just in time for the halloween celebration in town." 

"Oh thank you Sucy!" Akko hops across the room and wraps her arms around Sucy giving her a huge squeeze. "I knew I could count on you."

"Yep that's what..." Sucy stops mid sentence when Akko wraps her arms around the now surprised alchemist. Sucy removes the look of surprise from her face as quickly as she can. Her brain immediately screams all the sensations of the hug at her, Akko's arms draped over her shoulders hugging her tightly, Akkos cheek resting on her head, the feeling of Akkos breasts pressing into her shoulder blades, but the strongest sensation is the smell of Akko invading her nose. Sucy processes all of this in a mere moment, she silently prays that Akko doesn't feel her heart start beating faster or notice the alchemists fingers fidgeting in her lap. With the same disinterested voice she usually has Sucy finishes her sentence. "...Friends are for..." 

'Friends'. Sucy thinks to herself with a scowl, she had come to both love and hate that word. Akko was the first person she labeled as a friend, and Sucy does like having friends. But the word is also a reminder, she looks down at Akko's hands firmly clamped around her. A reminder that a friend is all she is too Akko, Sucy grabs Akko's hands and lifts them into the air and over her head so she can escape, Sucy is frowning as she does this. A reminder that a friend is all she'll ever be. 

"Sucy?" Akko asks seeming a bit surprised her hug was ended early. Sucy turns to face her and keeps her at arms length. 

"If I don't get started on this potion now it won't be ready in time for the party." Sucy says in the same dry tone she always does, she avoids eye contact with Akko as she turns back to her desk.

"Oh, uh... right." Akko says with a chuckle, she walks over to her bed and sits down and opens her bag. "Guess I'll get some of this homework done, while your busy." 

"Yep better get on that." Sucy begins flipping through a potion book as she silently bets that Akko will be goofing off in about five minutes. 

([Awhile Later])

After a while of working on the potion Sucy flinches at the sound of rustling behind her, she turns around to investigate and sees Akko standing up and stretching, everything had been so quiet she had forgotten she wasn't alone. Sucy sees that Akko's bag is open but nothing has been moved in or out of it, so Akko wasn't doing her homework. She also didn't hear any of Akko's adorable snoring so she wasn't napping either. Sucy turns back to her potion her mind a buzz as she tries to think of what Akko was doing this whole time. 

"Well Lotte should be done with my costume soon, so I'd better get ready." Akko says excitedly, Sucy raises an eyebrow at that comment. 

"If Lotte is making your costume, why isn't she here?" Sucy asks without looking away from her potions. While Sucy liked having alone time with Akko, Lotte was good for distracting Sucy from her crush. 

"She's using the new sewing machine in the theater department." Akko explains from outside Sucy's field of vision. "She'd been itching for an excuse to use it." 

"Ah I see..." Sucy stirs up the potion pot turning the green liquid into a royal blue, she lifts a small jar full of little dark hairs above the tiny cauldron. "Spider hairs the final ingredient, I just need to pluck a few out..." 

Sucy looks around her desk and frowns. "Where are my tweezers?" 

She moves some books with her free hand and shuffles around other supplies. "I thought they were right here." 

Sucy looks down at the ground near the desk on the off chance her tweezers had fallen down. It turns out they had, after reaching down and grabbing them Sucy catches something out of the corner of her eye that robs her attention away from the tweezers and the potion. 

Across the room Akko is standing with her back to Sucy, her Luna Nova vest hanging from the bunk beds. But what caught Sucys eye was the white long sleeve shirt Akko is also removing. Within moments the shirt is off and hanging up as well, Akko's back is devoid of of any clothing other then the white straps to Akkos bra. Sucy subconsciously tights her grip on the jar and the tweezers, her eyes drift over Akkos bare skin, the slight muscle of her upper back, the smooth curves of her hips, and the delicate shape of her neck. Sucy's grip tightens.

Sucy sits up and leans her head closer as Akko lowers her hands down to her skirt. Seconds seem to stretch on forever as Sucy eyes Akko's skirt, Sucy has seen Akko in short skirts and short shorts before but she never seen Akko in just her underwear. The spilt second the clasp on Akkos skirt pops open Sucy hears glass shatter and an intense pain shoot through her hand. She flips around before Akko does and stares at her left hand. 

The jar she was holding has shattered into pieces, the now bloody spider hairs and shards of glass fall into the cauldron. Sucy brings her left hand closer to inspect it, most of the glass is still in her hand either being held by the pressure of her closed fist or embedded in her flesh. Sucy winces in pain as she opens her hand. "Ow."

"Sucy are you o-" Akko stops short upon seeing Sucy's bleeding hand. "Oh my god Sucy what happened!?" 

Akko runs up and grabs Sucy's left hand, grabbing her wand from the desk Akko starts levitating each piece of glass out of Sucy's hand rapidly. "What happened? Does it hurt? Is there glass anywhere else?"

Sucy is staring at Akko with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open and her cheeks tinted pink, Sucy can't help herself as she ogles Akko's barely clothed body. Sucy tries to answer Akko's question but her throat seems to close up and all that comes out of her mouth is nonsense. "Um- I- uh- er- uuu-" 

"Am I interrupting something?" Akko and Sucy turn toward the door to find their red headed roommate standing in the doorway holding a large bag, Akko quickly waves Lotte over. 

"Lotte come quick! Sucy's bleeding!" Lotte quickly hangs the bag she was holding up on the bunk bed before making her way over to her friends. 

"What happened?" Lotte asks as she starts waving her wand over Sucy's wound, Sucy manages to rip her eyes away from Akko and stares up at Lotte. 

"I- uh- er- it- um-" Sucy starts gesturing toward the potion and Akko but Lotte can't really understand what she's trying to say, but she gives Sucy a knowing look anyway. 

"Akko why don't you go get dressed I'll help Sucy." Akko looks over at Lotte in surprise. 

"But I-" 

"It's okay Akko, you still need a little practice on band-aid spells." Lotte gestures towards Sucy's hand as cloth begins to wrap around her wound, Lotte then gestures at Akko. "Plus you might want to put some clothes on before Amanda and the others get here."

"Oh yeah." Akko blushes slightly as she chuckles nervously. "Good point." 

As Akko disappears from Sucy's line of sight, her voice becomes more coherent. "I uh broke the jar while I was making Akko's spider-man potion."

"That's unlike you Sucy your usually so careful." Lotte gives Sucy a look the alchemist doesn't understand. "You must have been distracted by 'something'."

"Y-yeah." Sucy averts her eyes from Lotte and looks back toward the potion, Lotte giggles lightly. 

"Well I think you'll be fine." Lotte puts her wand back on her hip. 

"Thanks Lotte." Sucy says returning to her normal tone of voice, she takes out her own wand and starts removing the shards of glass from the cauldron. 

"Hey guys how do I look!" Akko shouts excitedly from behind her two friends, Lotte and Sucy flip around to look at Akko. Sucy's mouth falls open upon seeing Akko in her costume. While Akko is wearing a bandit style Spider-man mask instead of the full head mask, her hair wouldn't fit in that. Akko's personal Spider-man costume is a bit tighter then her normal outfit, giving Sucy a better look at the covers of her torso and hips, but unfortunately for Sucy the costume has a short skirt and tights covering Akko's legs. 

"You look amazing." Sucy hears herself say before she can stop herself. 

"Aww thanks Sucy." Spider-Akko smiles sweetly at Sucy, the two witches lock eyes for a few moments before Sucy is able too snap herself out of her trance, she grabs the now purple potion from her desk and holds it out to Akko.

"I... uh... finished the potion you needed Akko." Sucy says nervously, Akko grabs the potion but doesn't take it from Sucy.

"You mean the potion WE need." Akko says with a grin. 

"We?" Sucy asks in confusion, she looks past Akko and sees Lotte pull another costume out of the large bag, this one clearly based on Venom. Sucy's eyes go wide. "Oh no."

"Please Sucy?" Akko pleads, her signature Akko smile on her face, Sucy groans as Akko's smile takes its effect. "Be my evil half."

"Ok fine." Sucy groans with a slight blush on her face, Akko grins happily as she takes the potion from Sucy's hand and takes a drink. "I accidentally added too many spider hairs so the potion will probably last a bit longer then it's suppose too." 

"How long is that?" Akko asks with a raised eyebrow, Sucy takes the cauldron from Akko and turns it around, she gets a shy grin on her face as she drinks from the exact same spot Akko did. 

"I'm not sure." Sucy says as she puts the cauldron back on her desk. "Probably just a couple days." 

"Well that'll be fun." Akko says with a grin as she hands the black costume to Sucy, Sucy notices that Lotte has disappeared from the room. The two friends talked for while, ending up being fashionably late for the Halloween celebration. 

The potion ended up lasting for about four days, Akko and Sucy had a bit of trouble as the hairs on their hands started sticking to everything and web started shooting out of their wrists. They caused quite a bit of trouble around Luna Nova during those four days.


	2. Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to Luna Nova after Christmas break, Lotte and Sucy notice that Akko is acting a bit strange.

"Hey Sucy." Lotte exclaims as she enters the dorm room, Sucy looks up from her book and shifts to the edge of her bed as she returns the greeting.

"Hey Lotte how was your family?" Sucy asks in her normal tone of voice. Lotte smiles as she places a box on her desk. 

"They're doing good." Lotte gestures to the box she brought with her. "My mom even gave me this box of Hapansilakka pies for the three of us to share, Ms.Jane assured us they're fine to eat this time." 

"Your mom knows Akko hates though right?" Sucy asks as she reaches into the box for a snack. 

"Well I guess that means more for us." Lotte giggles, she looks around the room and frowns. "Where is Akko anyway?"

"Huh?" Sucy looks up from her Hapansilakka pie, concern showing on her face. "I thought you were flying her in." 

"What?" Lotte returns Sucys concerned look. "We all agreed that you would give Akko a lift back to Luna Nova after Christmas break." 

"I know that, but Akko called me last night and said she'd be running late so she was gonna catch a ride with 'you'." Sucy says as she places the Hapansilakka pie on the desk, Lotte swears Sucy is accusing her of something.

"Akko never called me." Lotte says somewhat defensively. 

"Wait if you didn't pick her up..." Sucy points at Lotte.

"And you didn't pick her up..." Lotte points at Sucy. 

"Then I had to pick her up." Sucy and Lotte spin around to face the new voice and come face to face with a grumpy looking Amanda and an embarrassed looking Akko. 

"Akko!" Sucy quickly walks over to Akko and starts looking her over. "What happened?" 

"I found her near the entrance to the Ley Line sitting on her bag." When Amanda says this Akko starts laughing nervously.

"I was waiting for Lotte." Akko says sheepishly. 

"Akko you never told me you needed me to come get you." Lotte says as she hands Amanda a few of the Hapansilakka pies as thanks. Amanda looks at the strange confections given to her before shrugging and heading to her own room.

"Yeah I know sorry about that." Akko walks across the room to the desk and sniffs the air. "I kinda forgot." 

"Forgot?" Lotte raises an eyebrow at that. 

"YOU don't just forget thinks like that." Sucy says with her visble eyebrow raised, Akko shrugs defensively.

"I just kinda fell asleep after we talked yesterday, by the time I woke up I was already late." Akko begins to examine Lotte's box on the desk.

"If you fell asleep after we talked you would've had to sleep for twelve hours to be late." Sucy says a bit confused, again Akko shrugs. 

"More like thirteen." Akko grabs one of the pies out of the box and takes a huge bite. "Mmmh... yum." 

Lotte and Sucy stare with wide eyes as Akko closes her eyes and savors the Hapansilakka pie. "Akko?" 

"Yeah Lotte?" Akko asks as she begins to eat another one.

"I thought you didn't like Ms. Janes Hapansilakka pies." Lotte says more then a little surprised. 

"I didn't." Akko says with a shrug. "But I've been craving something all day and it turns out it was these things." 

"Um Akko?" Sucy asks as Akko begins her third Hapansilakka pie. 

"Yeah Sucy?" Akko chrips happily with a big smile, Sucy momentarily freezes, she shakes off the effects of Akkos smile before continuing. 

"Are your shoes on the wrong feet?" Lotte and Akko both look down at Akko's feet upon hearing Sucy's question. Sure enough Akko's left shoe is on her right foot and vice versa. 

"Oh um yeah, they are." Akko chuckles nervously she rubs the back of her head with her left hand and grabs two more pies with her right. She moves over to her lower bunk and sits down to change her shoes. "Sorry guys I am so scatter-brained today." 

"Even more then usual." Sucy teases, Akko shoots her a look with pie stuffed cheeks and Sucy playfully grins in response. As Sucy watches Akko switch her shoes around she notices something, Akko has gained weight, only a slight amount just a tiny bump, but if you've stared at Akkos body as intently as Sucy has you would notice. Sucy chuckles to herself as her lovely guinea pig shoves another pie in her mouth before moving on to her next shoe. Sucy shrugs chalking Akkos behavior and weight to holiday food and returning to school stress. 

The three friends spend some time catching up on what they all did over the holidays, Sucy answers as vaguely as she can like she always does. Lotte shares the fun she had with her parents and visiting family, while Akko goes on and on about seeing her parents and the magic show she put on for family on Christmas eve. Soon it was time to go to their first class sense getting back, Akko couldn't be happier the first class is her favorite one, the one taught by her hero Ursula Callistis or as she's better known Chariot du Nord.

[(Later)]

The crowd goes wild as the magical fireworks explode into flaming elephants that fly over their heads. Akko twirls the shiny rod in her hand and jabs it towards the sky sending out a bolt of lightening that forms the shape of a giraffe which quickly joins the flaming elephants. Akko takes a bow as the elephants and giraffe puff into glittering sparkles that rain upon her audience. 

"Thank you all for coming out to my show tonight." Akko straightens back out as she speaks, she begins to wave when she is up right again. "I hope you-" 

"Akko." 

"Huh?" Akko looks for who called her name, the crowd is suddenly silent. 

"Akko?" 

"Who's there?" Akko asks as she spins around on the stage. 

"Akko!?" 

"Wait I know that voice." Akko's eyes light up. "That's Chariot!" 

"AKKO!!" 

Akko jolts up from her desk nearly smacking Miss Ursula/Chariot in the chin. "Huh what!?" 

"You were sleeping Akko." Chariot looks at Akko with kind concern. 

"You never sleep in Chariots class." Sucy adds from her seat next to Akko. 

"Oh um I'm sorry Professor Chariot." Akko says bowing her head in shame, Chariot waves her hands in the air as if to wipe away Akko's worries.

"It's alright Akko, I'm sure your just a little tired after your vacation." Chariot pats Akko on the head.

"Heh heh yeeah." Akko chuckles nervously, Sucy gives Akko a stern look her eyes digging into Akko as she searches for an explanation. 

"Amazing not even Shiny Chariot can keep her attention." All eyes turn to the blond heiress that is speaking. "I suppose nothing can stop Akko from goofing off." 

Sucy glares at Diana as a few of the girls in class laugh at her joke, Sucy is interrupted from her increasingly angry thoughts by someone walking in front of her. Before anyone knows it, Akko is standing by Dianas chair with a scowl on her face. Diana looks at Akko slightly preplexed unsure of why the brunette is standing there. "Akko?"

"You got something you wanna say Cabbagedish!" Akko barks out, her eyes narrow at the blonde, Diana blinks in surprise.

"I uh-"

"Shut it!" Akko interrupts Diana before she can get more then two syllables out. "I've had enough of your jo-!"

Akko suddenly stops talking and just stares off into space, Diana looks around nervously. "Uh Akko?" 

Without another word Akko slaps her left hand over her stomach and her right hand over her mouth before sprinting out of the classroom. Everyone just watches in stunned silence as Akko's pink haired roommate follows her out the door, and she is shortly followed by the red headed member of the trio. Professor Chariot chuckles nervously as she turns back toward her class. "While um let's try getting back to the lesson shall we?"

[(Moments Later)]

Sucy runs after the fleeing form of Akko, but Akko is much faster then Sucy and is gaining distance. Sucy cups her hands around her mouth and shouts as loud as she can. "Akko!"

Akko turns her head to look back at Sucy but doesn't stop running. Her cheeks are puffed up and both her hands are covering her mouth, her already wide eyes widen even more when she locks eyes with her pursurer. Akko vanishes around a corner, shortly after that Sucy hears a door slam shut. When Sucy rounds the corner she finds the hallway empty, she isn't very bothered by this as she is pretty sure she knows where her little escapee is. She walks down the hall and finds a door with a small plaque that reads -BATHROOM-. Sucy hears movement behind the door, a smug grin appears on her face. "Found you Akko."

Sucy's sucispsions proof correct as she pushes open the door to the bathroom and is greeted by the wonderful sound of Akko barfing. Sucys smug grin quickly falls away and is replaced by a look of concern and a slight frown. She can see Akko's legs under the bathroom stall, Sucy walks over to the correct stall and looks inside. When Sucy sees Akko in the stall her eyes go wide, Akko is sitting on her knees, her flowing brown hair a tad unkempt, and her sparkling red eyes show her exhaustion from the task she is forced to do. Despite all this Sucy can't help but stare at her beloved Akko, but when Sucy's beloved Akko notices Sucy she doesn't just stare... she yells. 

"OH THIS IS JUST GREAT!" Akko bangs her fists on the toilet seat. Sucy can just barely make out what Akko grumbles after her outburst. "Of all the people that could have caught me in here."

"Akko?" Sucy can understand why Akko wouldn't want people to see her like this, but she doesn't understand why Akko seems extra mad that she caught her barfing. "You alright?" 

"Huh?" Akko looks back at Sucy, she blows a raspberry a waves her hand. "Yeah I'm fine never be-" 

Akko suddenly grabs the toilet seat with both hands and sticks her head in the toilet and vomits one more time. When she's done Akko decides to finish her interrupted word. "-tter." 

"How long have you been doing this?" Sucy asks her inquisitive mind trying to find out if this is simple food poisoning because of the pies or something more serious. Akko stares off into space as she trys to think of her answer. 

"Just this morning." Akko looks at the toilet she's leaning on. "And right now."

"Okay..." Sucy rubs her chin in thought, she decides it can't be simply be food poisoning, at least not food poisoning from the pies. Akko needs someone to give her a checkup to see what's wrong. While Sucy would love to examine Akkos body herself, she wisely decides that she would not give a good examination. For two reasons one being that she'd be too distracted by Akkos body to actually examine her, and second she has little to no medical training. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"We have an infirmary?" Akko looks back at Sucy with a raised eyebrow, Sucy shrugs.

"Of course we do." Sucy says as she reaches down to help Akko to her feet. 

"If we've had an infirmary this whole time." Akko grabs Sucy outstretched hand while pushing off the toilet with her other hand. "Why has the nurse never helped me when I get hurt?" 

"Well because we don't have a nurse." Seeing Akko's confused expression Sucy decides to answer her next question before the ill brunette can ask it. "We'll need to get a teacher." 

Sucy and Akko begin walking toward the infirmary, Akko is leaning on Sucy with her arm around Sucys shoulders for support while Sucy holds Akko around the waist. At this point Sucy is glad Akko is sick and is looking at the floor instead of looking at her, otherwise Akko would see the blush staining Sucys pale cheeks. Sucy has been hugged by Akko in the past but for some reason it's making her more flustered then she has ever been. Akko looks the same, smells the same, and even feels the same judging by her hand on Akkos side. But something is different Sucy just can't tell what it is, before she can give it too much thought someone calls out too them once their in the hallway. 

"Sucy! Akko! There you are." Akko and Sucy turn to find their orange haired roommate running at them.

"Hey Lotte." Akko meekly waves from her place at Sucys side.

"What's wrong?" Lotte with concern as she comes to a stop near the pair. 

"Akko isn't feeling well so I'm going to take her down to the infirmary." Sucy slightly tightens her grip on Akko. "Can you go get Professer Ursula for us?" 

"Of course." Lotte nods with enthusiasm. "I'll meet you guys there in a minute."

"Thanks Lotte." Akko calls after the red head as she heads back down the hall. 

Akko and Sucy make their way to the infirmary, as they get closer to the infirmary Akko needs to lean on Sucy less and less until she can walk without assistance. Sucy does not mention this to Akko, and Akko never brings it up, so Sucy just enjoys the continued embrace until they get to the infirmary and she has to let go of Akko so the brunette can get up onto the examination table. Sucy and Akko look around the room, both are a bit surprised at how unmagical it is, it looks like a normal nurses Office you'd see in any school. Akko looks at Sucy expectantly."So what now?"

"I'm not sure, I guess we just wait for professer Chariot." Sucy keeps looking around the office as she speaks, she walks over to a counter and picks up the otoscope, she begins to chuckle to herself. "Want me to give you a check up?"

Sucy begins chuckling out loud, but something makes her freeze mid-laugh. "Sure."

"Huh?" Sucy looks over at the now giggling Akko. 

"Yeah let's try it." Akko grabs her stomach with one hand while the other goes over her forehead in dramatic fashion. "Oh Doctor Sucy please help me." 

"Um... uh..." Sucy stares at Akko, she is completely caught off guard by this. She wasn't expecting a yes to that, then again Akko does like to do silly stuff like this. "A-Alright."

Sucy doesn't learn anything from the check up, at least nothing that has to do with curing Akko. When Sucy brushed Akkos hair out of the way to check her ears, she was distracted by how soft it was, she stared at Akkos lips when she was shining the light in her mouth, she was distracted by Akkos back muscles when she was feeling for Akkos heart beat, and... she took her blood pressure without getting distracted, but she doesn't understand how to read that. Sucy has managed to keep her face expressionless and free of blushing, but one test remains. "Where is it?" 

"Where's what?" Akko asks as she swings her feet in the air. Sucy turns away from the counter she was searching to fix her gaze on her smiling classmate. 

"That little rubber hammer thing they use to test your reflexes." Sucy walks over to Akko and stands beside the examination table, she grabs the blank clipboard that is hanging on the side of the table. She pretends to look it over as she continues speaking. "If I don't find it soon who knows what will happen." 

"What will happen?" Akko stops kicking her feet and focuses on her 'Doctor'. Sucy matchs her gaze and grins at her with pointed teeth. 

"If we don't finish your check up we'll never know what's wrong with you." Sucy's grin becomes a teasing smile as she slightly chuckles. "Other then the obvious." 

"Ah yes the all important reflex test." Akko says with a roll of her eyes. "How will we ever get the answer without that?"

"We won't Miss Kagari." Sucy dramatically places the clipboard back on the side of table. 

"Why don't you just use your hand?" 

"Huh?" Sucy fixes her gaze on the sitting brunette, her face betrays her as some light pink appears on her cheeks for a moment. "W-What do you mean?" 

"Well all you have to do his tap my knee to test my reflexs right?" Sucy nods, the blush on her face is gone but her eyes are still wide open. "So why don't you just tap my leg with your hand?" 

"Y-Your leg?" Without moving her head Sucy looks down with her eyes at Akkos exposed legs. Those beautiful tempting legs have been stuck in Sucys head since her and Akko first met. Akko always leaves them uncovered by wearing short skirts or short shorts, but Sucy has never gotten to touch them, she's never had a good excuse to... until now. Sucy grins as wide as she can revealing all her pointy teeth. "Okay then let's do it." 

Sucy looks down at Akkos knee closely as she trys to find the perfect spot for her first touch. She aims near the upper part of the knee so her fingers can brush the inside of Akkos thigh. She is about to swing down, not to hard of course, but she is interrupted by the infirmary door opening. 

"How are you feeling Akko?" As Professor Ursulas voice enters the room Sucy's arm shoots back to her side and she takes a step back from the table. Akko simply turns her face to see the red-headed girl and literally red-haired woman as they enter the room. 

"I'm okay, Dr.Sucy has been taking good care of me." As Akko says this Sucy backs further from the table almost bumping into the 'nurses' computer.

"That's great." Chariot gives Akko a smile as she heads over to the computer Sucy is standing next to. "Well 'Doctor' would you like to help me set up the spell so we can see what's going on?"

"Huh?" Sucy asks as Chariot approaches her, Sucys face is slightly pink as Chariot reaches her and the computer. "Um yes of course." 

"You okay Akko?" Lotte asks as she approaches the examination table, Akko leans back with a smile. 

"Feeling good right now Lotte." Lotte raises an eyebrow as Akko reaches underneath the plastic on the table. "Hey Lotte could you put this back for me?" 

"Huh?" Lotte stares at the small rubbery thing Akko placed in her hand. "Isn't this the thing they use to test your reflexes?" 

"Yep." Akko points to the desk. "It goes in the third drawer." 

"Um... okay." Lotte walks over and puts the reflex testing thingy back in the drawer where it belongs. Just as Lotte finishes doing that Professor Ursula speaks up. 

"Alright we're all set." She spins her revolving chair around to face Akko the wand Ursula is holding begins to glow a calming blue. The wand has a cord attached to the bottom of it that connects it to computer. Akko lays down on the table, with Lotte on her left and Sucy on her right.

Chariot holds the wand over Akkos forehead, the blue glow stretches from the wand and creates a blue line on Akkos head. "Ready Akko?" 

"Ready Professor." Akko nods confidently, Chariot smiles at her favorite student as she begins to move the wand over Akkos body. 

"Okay nothing wrong in the head." Ursula says as she watches the computer while moving the wand down Akkos face. 

"Nothing more then usual, anyway." Sucy says with a teasing grin, Akko sticks her tongue out at Sucy. 

"Throat is good ... lungs are in perfect shape too." Ursula looks over at the three roommates. "We're nearing the stomach, so we should be finding the cause of Akko's vomiting soon." 

"Okay." Akko gives Chariot a thumbs up, Chariot nods in understanding as she turns back to the computer, the wand begins to move over Akkos stomach. 

"Huh?" Chariot blurts out, this causes everyone to turn toward Professor Ursula, Akko is the first to speak. 

"Huh? What does huh mean?" 

"There's nothing wrong with your stomach it's also fi-" The computer cuts Chariot off by beeping loudly. "Oh looks like we did find something." 

"So it is her stomach?" Lotte asks as she leans in trying to see the screen, Professor Ursula shakes her head. 

"No it's not her stomach it's her wo-" Chariots eyes widen as far as they can, the wand she was holding falls to the ground with a small clatter. The three girls look at each other and then they all turn toward their Professor.

"What is it Professor?" Akko sits up to get a better view of her Professor. Chariot turns back toward her students and laughs nervously. 

"W-Well you s-see the thing is that um... well it's uh..." Shiny Chariot does not meet her students eyes as she stammers out strings of syllables with no real meaning. 

When Chariot does finally make contact it's with Akko, the girls nervous smile and the expectant sparkle in her eyes makes Chariot sigh in defeat as she hangs her head. When Chariot raises her head moments later she locks eyes with Akko and says something that causes her students eyes to widen in shock. 

"You're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after the show so Akko can fly alittle bit, not enough to get all the way through the Ley Line, plus she forgot her broom.


	3. What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and her friends learn something quite shocking, and thanks to a very unexpected source they find out how this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I hold you all enjoy this chapter, feel free to comment to let me know what ya think.

"I'm pregnant?" Akko jumps off the table and looks between her stomach and the ultrasound like picture on the computer, Chariot nods nervously.

"About two months." Chariot gestures to the screen. "The spell places the insemination around the beginning of November or the end of October." 

"B-But how?" Akko gestures with her arms hopelessly. "Who?" 

"I'm not sure." Chariot puts her hand on Akkos shoulder. "But one of the teachers here is an expert on this kind of thing." 

"Really?" Lotte asks as she approaches her friend and their teacher, Ursula nods. 

"Yes." Ursula begins heading for the door. "I'll go get her, if she can't tell us how, she'll at least be able to tell us who."

As soon as Professor Ursula leaves the room Akko turns to Lotte and speaks quietly. "Lotte?"

"Yeah Akko?" Lotte asks gently placing a hand on Akkos shoulder.

"C-could you do me a favor?" Akko asks clearly upset. 

"Of course." Lotte smiles supportively. "What do you need?"

[How did this happen?] Sucy thinks to herself with a scowl on her face and her fists clenched. [To MY Akko, whoever is responsible for this won't live long enough to regret the decision they have made!]

"Sucy?" Sucy is immediately brought out of her rage and back to reality when she hears Akko call her name. Sucy looks over at Akko who has retaken her spot on the examination table, she is just staring down at her feet, her eyes wide. 

"Are you okay?" Sucy internally slaps herself for asking such a stupid question, she closes the gap between them bringing herself right next to the table. Akko begins to speak but doesn't look up. 

"I don't know how this happened." Akko grips the table tightly. "Who could do this?" 

"Akko..." Sucy looks at her beloved as tears begin to fall from the brunettes face. "We'll-" 

"Will you still like me?" Sucy flinches at the sudden question, Akko is staring up at Sucy with tears pouring down her cheeks. Sucy just stares at Akko with wide eyes.

"What?" Sucy blurts out dumbfounded, Akko breaks eye contact and begins staring at her knees as her grip on the table tightens. 

"Will you still like me after all this?" Sucy stares at the pregnant brunette in disbelief. Sucy doesn't understand what Akko is talking about, was it because she was scowling, did Akko think Sucy was angry at her? Sucys heart stops at the thought of hurting Akko that way, Sucy moves to stand in front of Akko and grabs her shoulders.

"Akko you are the first friend I've ever had." Sucy wraps her arms around Akko, pulling her into a hug. "I will always like you Akko no matter what happens."

"You mean it?" Akko says quietly into Sucys shoulder, Sucy gentle runs her hand up and down Akkos back to try and comfort her. 

"Of course you silly guinea pig." Sucy tightens her hug on Akko, making sure to keep it to her upper torso. "We'll get through this together like we always do, me and you... and Lotte." 

"And the others." Akko adds with a sniff, Sucy raises an eyebrow, she looses her hug slightly.

"Others?" As if on que as soon as Sucy spoke that single word the door to the infirmary bursts open and in walks their friends. First through the door is Amanda as she is the one who burst it open in the first place, next is Constanze followed by Diana then Jasminka, and lastly Lotte which confuses Sucy greatly as she never even saw Lotte leave. 

"Akko what the heck's going on?" Amanda asks in her normal abrasive nature. As the girls enter the room Sucy decides to release her hug on Akko and take a step back, Akko just smiles at Sucy before turning to her other friends. 

"Lotte would not tell us anything just that you wanted to talk to us." Diana adds onto Amandas statement before Akko can answer. 

"Yeah there's something I need to tell you guys." Akko turns to her group of friends with a nervous look in her eyes.

__________________________

"Yes professor this is quite distressing." Shiny Chariot says as she walks down the hall to the infirmary clutching something in her hands. She pauses for a moment to allow her companion to speak. 

"Akko is a strong girl." Shiny Chariot nods happily. "I'm sure she'll be able to get through as long as she has her friends." 

"Hmm?" Shiny Chariots smile fades as her companion speaks. "Well yes there is the chance my spell was incorrect that's why I thought I should come get you." 

Professor Chariot listens to her fellow Professor speak before continuing. "Oh don't worry so much i'm sure Akko will wait till we have all the facts before she tells her friends." 

When Shiny Chariot and her fellow Professor reach the door to the infirmary Shiny Chariot reaches for it, but before she turns the handle she adds one last thing. "Afterall the last thing we need right now is a half-dozen angry witches."

"Who did it!?" Amanda shouts as loud as she can, she waves her wand and summons up her sword she got awhile back. "I'll run'em through whoever they are!"

"Hold on Amanda let's not do anything to rash." Lotte says while trying to lower Amandas sword to her side. 

"Lotte's right." Lotte turns around at the sound of Sucy's voice, and she flinches at the venomous glare on Sucy's face. "That's too quick, we need to take our time getting revenge on the man foolish enough to defile my- 'our' Akko!" 

"Alright what's your idea?" Amanda gestures at the alchemist with her sword.

"This." Sucy pulls out a pitch black vial that looks even deadly then her glare. "It'll have him suffering for weeks." 

"Guys this is insane we can't hunt this guy down and kill him." Lotte gets between Amanda and Sucy trying to keep the two dangerous witches away from each other. 

"Lotte is right." Lotte turns to look at Diana as she enters the conversation, she smiles at her fellow voice of reason.

"Oh thank you Diana." However Lotte's smile doesn't last long.

"We can't just hunt him down." Diana puts her finger to her chin in thought. "We need a plan." 

"Constanze can you help us locate this man once we know who we're looking for?" The small raven haired girl nods confidently, Constanze holds up her magic powered gun to show her support for the plan.

"Diana please don't." Lotte begs, but no one seems to hear her. 

"Jasminka can you scope out the place once Constanze finds the guy." Diana smiles as the chubby girl nods her head, she quickly turns her attention to Amanda and Sucy. "Once we get him alone you two can do your thing." 

"Alright that all sounds good." Amanda says seeming a bit unsure.

"But..." Diana says filling in the word she felt coming. 

"Even though this is revenge won't we get in trouble for killing somebody?" Amanda asks while tapping the flat side of her sword against her chin in thought , Diana waves her hand as if to brush away Amandas worries. 

"That's where I come in, with my connections I can have all evidence hidden rather eas-"

"Alright that is enough!!" Lottes yell turns everyones attention to her. "Despite what this mystery guy did we can't just murder him for it!"

"I know that's what the poison is for." Sucy lifts the bottle up and gestures at it with her eyes. Lotte groans loudly.

"Akko can you help me out here?" After a moment without a response Lotte turns to look at Akko, she gasps in surprise, Akko has large streams of tears pouring down her face and is sniffing loudly, but she has a smile on her face.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for!!" Akko shouts as loud as she can, she flings her arms out and somehow she pulls all her friends into a big group hug. The friends all return the hug, Akko starts giggling as she clings to her friends as tight as she can. 

Suddenly Akko hears someone speak in a language she almost never hears, without thinking she replies to the statement she hears. "Yeah I am lucky to have friends like these."

"..." Akko blinks in surprise, she looks past her friends and notices the two Professors standing near the door. "Professor Chariot!?"

All the witches in the room turn to look where Akko is looking, they all seem quite confused to see Professor Shiny Ursula standing in the room holding a large bowl full of water with a colorful fish wearing a witches hat, they all ask in unison. "Professor Chariot...? Professor Pisces?" 

"Hello girls." Professor Chariot says with a slightly nervous smile, Amanda leans over to Diana and whispers in her ear.

"What do we do if they heard what we were talking about?" Diana pats Amanda on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry I'll handle it if it becomes a problem." She whispers back to the red head, she turns away from Amanda and steps toward the professors. 

"Professor Chariot, why do you...?" Diana looks down at the fish bowl that Ursula is holding. "Have Professor Pisces?"

"Oh she's the expert I went to go get." Ursula replies simply. 

"Aw I see..." Diana nods in understanding, then what the Professor just said really sinks into all the younger witches heads, and they all shout in unison. 

"Wait... What!?"

Professor Ursula walks over to the examination table and puts Professor Pisces down next to Akko on a small side table. "Professor Pisces is Luna Novas resident expert on both human and animal biology, she knows several spells that will help us check on both Akko and her baby." 

Amanda gives Professor Shiny Ursula a dubious look, she shifts her gaze to her roommates and Diana before returning her gaze to Professor Ursula Chariot. "The Fish?" 

Professor Ursula turns toward Professor Pisces and gasps. "Professor you shouldn't say things like that about students." A few bubbles float away from Pisces indicating that she is speaking. "I don't care how rude she is." 

"Regardless of the..." Diana looks down at the colorful fish in the bowl. "Curious predicament of having a fish be the pregnancy doctor for our friend here, can she tell us who did this to Akko?" 

More bubbles move through the bowl, Akko decides to translate for her language impaired teacher. "She can tell us everything we want to know, like how far along I am and who the father is."

"That's excellent." Sucy grins sinisterly as she jiggles her bottle of poison. "What do we need to do?" 

Akko watches Pisces's mouth move. "She says she just needs some time to cast a couple spells."

"Alright then let's get started." Ursula says with a clap of her hands.

Professor Pisces's bowl starts to glow, seconds later the glow stretches out and envelopes Akko's belly. Moments later Professor Pisces blows some more bubbles, this time Professor Ursula Chariot translate. "She says that you were most likely impregnated on Halloween." 

"Halloween?" Akko sits up on the table, as she does this both her belly and Pisces's bowl stops glowing, Pisces begins preparing her next spell. "But I never left the school that day." 

"You only really left the dorm room for the party." Lotte adds in equally as confused. 

"And you were with all of us at the party." Amanda adds as well. 

"I know you never left my sight that day." Sucy supplies as well. 

"Then how did I-?" Akko begins but she is interrupted by Professor Pisces. Akko turns to look at the colorful fish professor. "Oh she's ready to do the next spell." 

A similar glow envelopes both Pisces's fishbowl and Akkos belly, but this time the glow expends to the computer monitor, similar to how Professor Ursulas spell did earlier. When the glow encompasses the computer the monitor blinks on and the left side of the monitor is filled with two pictures of Akko. Ursula translates what Pisces is saying while she's working. "According to Professor Pisces, those pictures represent your DNA in the baby, now her magic will stretch through the Ley Line and scan everybody to detect whose DNA matches the other half of the babies DNA." 

"That sounds like it might take a while?" Diana crosses her arms, Ursula nods her head. 

"Well she is scanning the whole world so it will take-?" Shiny Chariot and Akko both turn their heads to look at Professor Pisces. "What do you mean you're done?" 

"What?" Amanda, Diana, and Lotte ask in unison. 

"How can you be done already?" Akko asks in surprise, Pisces bubbles slightly. "They aren't very far away?" 

"They aren't far?" Amanda raises an eyebrow. "But how?" 

"Could he have snuck back into the school?" Lotte asks nervously.

"Could it be one of the janitorial staff?" Diana taps her chin with her finger. 

"Why don't you shut up and look at the screen?" Everyone turns to look at Professor Ursula in surprise, Shiny Chariot nervously shakes her head. "That's what Pisces said not me." 

Following Professor Pisces's advise the young witches turn to look at the screen as the right side of the screen begins to fade in, they all watch as two pictures fade in on the right. The father of Akkos unborn baby has long light purple hair, a bright red eye, the other eye obscured by their long hair, and they look an awful like...

Everyone turns to look at the purple haired Alchemist standing next to Akko, her one visible eye is wide open in surprise, her mouth moves to say one quiet word.

"Me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Pisces will should in later chapters, should I keep doing her dialogue the way I have been, as in not writing it and having people guess what she said based on the characters reactions or should I actually write down her dialogue.


	4. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is quite confused by the recent revelation and now everyone scrambles for answers. Luckily everyone is able to put the pieces together and figure out the how and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GeminiAlchemist- I agree, Professor Pisces shall remain voiceless, I will try to do better with grammar and spelling in the future, I also hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Cyanide- I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :D
> 
> Reynabot- I like having only Akko and Ursula understand Pisces as well, later chapters might not be as funny as chapter 3, I'm trying to go in a more dramatic with this story, which is something I don't usually do, comedy, action and fluff are more my speed.
> 
> DarkyLonewolf- I personally don't think Sucy is one for nervous breakdowns.
> 
> Ralphael_Antonello- Glad you're enjoying the story, I like to keep the tone light, there will be more heavy chapters later on but light tone is my specialty. exaggerating characters is kinda the easiest way to write stories with silly plots like this, I will try not to get too out of character or to far in character.
> 
> LesbianLemon- Is the joke in your comment that she is going through with the plan or that she doesn't want to be the father? I feel stupid for not getting it :P

Everyone, student, teacher, and fish alike are all just standing in the infirmary in complete silence. All of them are staring at Sucy, even Sucy, except while everyone else is looking at the real Sucy, Sucy is staring at the image of herself on the moniter. The silence is finally ended after minutes of nothing by Amanda leaning over to Diana. 

"Sooo... do we still do the plan." 

"What!?" Diana blurts out drawing all eyes in the room to her.

"You know the plan we had for the guy... or I guess girl that did this to Akko." Amanda gestures at Sucy with her sword arm.

"Well..." Diana turns her gaze from Amanda back to Sucy. "I'm not really sure." 

"Hold on that's crazy." Lotte says pushing her way to the center of the room, which shifts everyones attention to her. "Sucy can't be the... father? She's a... a she." 

"Yeah that's right." Akko says perking up a bit. "Sucy can't be the one, cause girls can't get other girls pregnant... right?"

Sucy stares at Akkos quizzical expression and can't help but smile. "Yes Akko I can't be the father, you see I lack a certain piece of... 'equipment' that is necessary for reproduction." 

Akko hears the sound of fish speak and turns her gaze to the fishbowl near her. "Yes Sucy is an alchemist, why do ask Professor." 

"That's it!" Diana exclaims loudly she places her left hand on her hip and she uses her right hand to jab an accusatory finger at Sucy. "Sucy must have used a potion to impregnate Akko." 

"What!?" Everyone else shouts, except Sucy who glares at the blonde. 

"That is ridiculous." Sucy crosses her arms with a huff. "I haven't even tested a potion on Akko for months."

"When was the last time you used a potion on her?" Diana narrows her eyes at the purple haired witch. 

"You remember, it was the spider powers one I made on Hall...o...ween...." Sucys one visible eye widens as far as it can.

"I knew it!!" Diana shouts at the Alchemist.

"Wait you got it all wrong." Sucy says flipping back around to face her accuser.

"Sure I do." Diana rolls her eyes. "So it's just a coincidence that you stopped testing potions on Akko right after Halloween?"

"Yes it's a coincidence!" Sucy shouts back at Diana.

"How could you?" Comes a quiet and sad voice, this gets Sucy attention, Sucys blood freezes cold upon seeing the tear soaked face of her beloved guinea pig. 

"You've taken your little experiments too far this time Sucy." Diana crosses her arms and glares at Sucy. 

"Not cool Suc." Amanda adds in with a shake of her head, her sword vanishes back to where she usually keeps it. Jasminka and Constanze follow their leaders example and shake their heads at Sucy. 

"Lotte?" Sucy looks around the room at all her friends disapproving looks when her eyes fall on her ginger friend, whose face looks more concerned then disappointed. "Back me up here." 

"How?" Lotte asks urgently. "The evidence is against you." 

"Evidence?" Sucy ponders to herself. "If the evidence is against me then I'll just have to prove that the stupid fish is wrong." 

Professor Pisces lets out a few bubbles, which causes Shiny Chariot to gasp in surprise. "Professor! Language please one of the students can understand you."

"What do you mean Sucy?" Lotte asks gently, Akko is looking down at the floor while the others are looking at Sucy skeptically.

Sucy rummages through her vest pockets and pulls out her wand. "I mean that I'm going educate you guys on how potions work."

This gets everyones attention, their skeptical looks all turn curious, Akko looks back up to see Sucy waving her wand just before the Alchemist conjures up an old tattered journal. Diana narrows her eyes at the purple haired witch. "Oh really Sucy?" 

"Yes really Diana." Sucy returns Dianas glare with one of her own as she begins to flipping through her journal very quickly. Moments later she slams her hand down on her book and exclaims. "AH HA! Here's the potion, the tissue replacement potion to be exact." 

"Would you mind if I saw that for a moment?" Professor Chariot asks from across the room, Sucy hands the book to Lotte who hands it to Ursula.

"That's the potion you gave me on Halloween?" Akko asks with a sad sniff and a quick wipe of her face. 

"Yes it is." Sucy says with a sharp toothed smile. "And as Professor Ursula is currently reading it does not cause pregnancy." 

"So what does it do?" Amanda leans back against the counter, the thought of education has lowered her interest with the conversation.

"Quite simply really it temporarily places bits of animal biology over our normal human parts, like when the skin on me and Akkos hands and feet gained the spiders ability to climb walls. But if you time the potion just right say with something like shark DNA." Sucy pulls on her lip revealing her pointy teeth and non-pointy gums. "You can make some longer lasting/permanent effects." 

"So you timed it right so your potion could get Akko Pregnant?" Diana accuses with a huff. 

"No because even with my blood in it the potion doesn't work that way." Sucy proclaims with a grin.

"Wait what!?" Everyone shouts, except Professor Pisces, who has begun looking over the journal that Ursula Chariot was holding.

"You added your own blood to the potion!?" Diana blurts out in confusion.

Amanda leans over to Lotte and looks like she's going to whisper but just speaks normally. "I thought she was trying to prove she didn't do it?" 

"I didn't mean to add my blood, it was an accident, my vial of spider hairs... broke and cut my hand." Akko sits up straighter upon hearing this. "All of my spider hairs and some my blood fell in the potion which doesn't matter, because when human DNA is used in the potion it works differently." 

"How so?" Diana raises an eyebrow, now curious to hear the answer.

"As I said animal DNA temporarily replaces parts of your DNA. But when you add human DNA to the potion the cells break down into stem cells which then go through the patients veins, muscles and bones, and repair any damage they find." Sucy crosses her arms triumphantly. "They only stick for six hours or so, unless they help fix a wound or something. 

"And it's not a problem having both human and animal DNA in the potion at the same time?" Diana inquires.

"It never has before." Sucy answers with a shrug, Sucy gives Professor Pisces a big toothy grin. "I think you should double check your spell casting." 

Shiny Ursula looks at Professor Pisces as a series of bubbles escape her mouth, Chariot turns toward Sucy. "She wants to thank you for proving her right." 

"What?" Sucy exclaims immediately losing her smug grin. 

"She says that everything you just said is confirmation that you are definitely the one who impregnated Akko." Ursula pauses for a moment, but Professor Pisces reminds her of one more thing. "But she doesn't think you did it on purpose."

"But my potion doesn't work that way." Sucy persists seeming more confused then desperate to be right.

Professor Shiny Ursula Chariot continues to translate, for the fishy Professor. "You are right, it's not suppose too... it's also not suppose to last for four days. You said it was only suppose to last six hours but it nearly lasted one hundred, so the dosage was sixteen times higher then it was suppose to be."

"And that's just the spider portion of the potion." Diana adds in as she joins the conversation. "Who knows how much the blood was overdosed." 

"Thank you Diana." Professor Shiny Ursula Chariot says before looking back at Professor Pisces, the fish Professor saying something in fish talk that causes Ursula to gasp and Akko to laugh. Chariot clears her throat before turning back to Diana. "Professor Pisces says thank you as well."

"The DNA in my potion has never gone near the womb before." Sucy grabs her journal and flips a couple pages, when she shows it to the Professors they can see several diagrams of the human body and notes explaining how Sucy used magic to keep track of the DNA during her experiments. "So why would it this time?"

Professor Ursula looks toward her fishy colleague to make sure she's done reading Sucy's notes. When she is finished reading the fish Professor immediately begins talking, followed shortly by Ursula translating. "None of the tests you preformed had as much DNA as the batch you gave Akko. Professor Pisces believes that because of the quantity of DNA that some of the 'Sucy Cells' must have been forced into other parts of the body, and if one of the 'Sucy Cells' got into Akko's womb..." 

"Wait why would one getting there do anything?" Amanda asks from her position against the counter. "I thought it was suppose to help heal wounds or something." 

"You're right Amanda." Diana turns toward the redhead hanging out in the corner with her roomates. "It does help your body heal wounds as Sucy said. You see the egg in a womans womb is only half a cell, we humans have twenty-three pairs of chromosomes or forty-six in total, an egg cell has twenty-three of the mothers chromosomes, while the sperm has the other twenty-three." 

"So when Sucy's magically enhanced stem cell happened upon Akko's unfertilized egg it saw a damaged cell in need of repair." Professor Ursula joins in with Dianas biology lesson. "It must have used twenty-three of Sucy's chromosomes to 'repair' Akko's egg."

"Which means..." Diana begins as the entire group turn their attention back to the Alchemist in the room, who is hanging her head toward the floor.

"I really did get Akko pregnant..." Sucy says quietly, while everyone heard her say that, they can't see the smile creeping onto her face due to her hair. Before anyone can say anything Sucy quickly steps forward and wraps her arms around Akko. 

"Sucy?" Akko asks a bit surprised by the sudden embrace, she can see the rest of the rooms surprised reaction to this as well. But what really catches Akko's attention is the faint sound of Sucy laugh crying into her shoulder. Akko wraps her arms around Sucy before addressing the other people in the room. "Can you guys give us a minute?" 

"But Akko she-" Diana begins but is cut off by the pregnant brunette. 

"We already figured out it was an accident." Akko turns her head to smile at her friends. "I can't thank you gals enough for being here for me while we figured out what happened... but now I need to talk to Sucy... alone." 

The gathered students and Professors exchange looks, Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka are the first to leave. Before she steps out of the room Amanda whistles to get Akko's attention once the brunette is looking at her she summons up her sword and makes a small slashing motion with it and says just loud enough for Akko to hear her. "Let me know if we need to do the plan." 

Akko and Amanda share a chuckle before the red-head departs with her roomates, next is Professor Ursula carrying Professor Pisces. "I will inform the Headmaster and the teachers about the situation, with the assistance of Professor Pisces of course."

"Thank you Professor." Akko replies with a short wave.

As the others leave Diana remains in the infirmary next to Lotte, the heiress stares at the Alchemist through narrow eyes before shifting a happier gaze toward Akko. "Are you sure you want to be alone with her Akko?"

The two hugging witches immediately break from their hug and turn toward the blonde haired witch. Sucy has tear stains on her face to match the new wet marks on Akkos shoulder. Before Sucy can retort to what Diana just said Akko reaches up and grabs Sucys arm immediately stealing Sucys attention away from Diana. "Thank you for your concern Diana, but this was an accident, Sucy didn't mean to get me pregnant." 

"Regardless if she meant to or not she still did it." Diana says in a matter of fact kinda way. 

"True but I'll take Sucy over our original theory any day." Akko speaks in a similar matter of fact tone to Diana. 

"Come on Diana they have a lot to talk about." Lotte says as she gently pushes Diana's back, hard enough to usher Diana out the door, but not nearly hard enough to actually force the heiress out of the infirmary.

"Fine I'll let it go... for now." Diana mutters as she walks out of the room followed closely behind by Lotte who shuts the door as she leaves.

After a minute of silence to insure they're alone Akko and Sucy turn to face each other. Akko is surprised to see Sucy looking at her with a smile on her face, not one of her normal toothy grins but a tender smile. "Suc-"

"Don't worry Akko I will take care of everything, I'll organize your check ups with Professor Pisces, I'll make sure you don't eat, drink, or take anything your not suppose to, I will be there for you the whole time no matter what!" Sucy speaks energetically, or at least as energetic as Sucy can get, and loudly and with what seems to be enthusiasm. 

"...uh Thanks Sucy..." Akko stares at Sucy in confusion, first Sucy had wanted to kill whoever did this to her, then when people thought she did it she tried desperately to convince them she couldn't have, now that she knew she was for sure the one responsible she almost seems happy about. "But... I can take care of myself y'know." 

"I know, but it's the least I can do." Sucy looks up and down Akkos body her gaze lingering on Akkos belly. "Considering the circumstances."

Akko stares intently at the smile on Sucys face and where the Alchemists eyes are looking. "Sucy...?"

"Yes Akko?" Sucy shifts her gaze from Akkos belly to her crimson eyes.

Akko leans as close to Sucy as she can and smiles while whispering. "Are you excited about having a kid?" 

"What!?" Sucys face goes bright red and she immediately backs away and flips around so Akko can't see her face. "What do you mean by that!?" 

"Well you just seemed real happy is all..." Akko shrugs. "I know I feel alot better knowing it was a friend and not some random guy who broke in."

"Yes... well so am I..." Sucy looks around the room quickly, she spots her journal on the counter she quickly picks it up and spins around to face Akko again, her blush and tender smile are gone, replaced with her normal pale complexion and a more nervous smile. "Besides... this will be... um... excellent research material."

"Research?" Akko raises an eyebrow at Sucy.

Sucy nods quickly, which makes her look even more nervous. "Uh... yes, this is the first magical pregnancy I've ever seen, so... it's essential that I... uh... document everything... yeah..."

"~Right~" Akko giggles out with a roll of her eyes. She hops off the examination table and stretches her arms and back with a grunt. "Alright let's get going."

"Going?" Sucy follows Akko with her eyes as she moves across the room to the door. "Where are we going?"

"Um... back to our room." Akko says stopping in the doorway. 

"You still want to share a room with me?" Sucy is wringing her hands together behind her back.

Akko chuckles with the brightest smile Sucy has ever seen. "Of course, you promised we'd get through this together remember?"

Without another word Akko flashes Sucy one more smile before spinning around and leaving the infirmary leaving Sucy staring after her. Sucy brings her hand up to her face and bites down on her finger causing her to yelp in pain, she shakes her hand out. "I'm not dreaming..."

"This is really happening..."

"I got Akko pregnant...

"Me and Akko are having a baby...

"..."

"...Yes..." 

A giant smile spreads across Sucys face as she runs out of the infirmary after Akko. "Akko wait you shouldn't overexert yourself!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the explanation I gave for the potion and how it got Akko pregnant. I was hoping to make more realistic to Sucys character by having her notice the blood but not mind because she thought it wouldn't be a problem. 
> 
> So I've got the rest of the story planned out (not written just planned) but the one thing I haven't been able to think of is a good name for the child once they are born, so if you could give me some suggestions down in the comments I'd appreciate it.


End file.
